Guadianes de Azeroth
by MaxDraken
Summary: Mi primer Fanfiction de warcraft, espero que la disfruten, planeo hacerla larga, y estoy abierto a criticas, espero que la disfruten.


Azeroth Guardians

Capitulo uno

La oscura tumba bajaba en espiral a través de desgastadas y antiguas gradas cubiertas de polvo y viejas telas de araña, antiguas antorchas consumidas pendían de las frías paredes de piedra, la sombría cripta no había sido visitada en décadas, cuando un sonido estremeció las paredes, polvo cayo de la vigas y pronto pasos apurados se escuchaban, varios intrusos se asomaron por una de las curvas, eran criaturas que alguna fueron humanos, quizá, ahora cadáveres con voluntad propia, pero aun en su estado actual se veían muy bien armados, organizados y eran dirigidos por una dama con una belleza y elegancia imponente, Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, auto proclamada reina de los Forsakens, acompañada de un pequeño sequito, dos de sus confiables Rangers y 4 soldados fuertes, pero ahora se veían en desventaja, estaban siendo perseguidos por al menos el triple de perseguidores, algunos heridos y se encontraban huyendo atreves de una ruta insegura, todo por la promesa de hacerse de un poder por un rumor.

Habían pasado un par de años desde su establecimiento en las ruinas de la antigua capital humana de Lordaeron, no sería tan difícil de no ser por la intervención constante de unos humanos llamados Cruzada Escarlata, fanáticos con el solo objetivo de eliminar a los no-muertos. Se establecieron cerca y en unas antiguas ruinas crearon un monasterio, justo cuando la dama oscura se enteró de que debajo de las ruinas de este antiguo templo de la luz se haya un secreto, algo que haría a los Forsakens más poderos; pero estos fanáticos se interpusieron en su camino. Gracias a múltiples incursiones, pudieron encontrar un pasaje secreto para alcanzar la entrada de la cripta, pero ya no era tan secreto al alcanzar al final, por alguna razón se sentían débiles y ahora la misma gran inquisidora Whitemane estaba en su cacería.  
Pronto llegaron a una puerta pesada de metal cuya cerradura cedió fácilmente a un golpe de hombro de una de las Rangers, pronto entraron y atrincheraron la puerta con espadas y piedras, la Fuerte Ranger que golpeo previamente la puerta uso una de sus múltiples espadas.  
 _-Jessica! Fortifica la puerta! Ariane busca posibles salidas, Forsakens reagrúpense!  
_ Sylvanas ordeno desde el centro de la cámara mientras examinaba la circular habitación, solo tenía una entrada, era circular, un domo gris con un único candelabro colgaba, gruesos pilares con gárgolas dracónicas finas en su bases fijaban su mirada en el centro de la habitación donde una tumba se elevaba sobre algunos escalones de piedra, era de un tamaño considerable, pero lo más impresionante era su tapa, era de metal, grueso y pesado, con bordes afilados y brillante, ni una partícula de polvo tenia, bordes negros y el centro plateado y en su superficie pulcra un hermoso bajo relieve se hallaba: era una mujer, hermosa y elegante con vestido largo y sus brazos cruzados con los ojos cerrados parecía durmiendo, pero la forma de ataúd de la tapa daba la impresión del sueño eterno, se encontraba rodeado de decoraciones, cuerdas talladas en nudos y lazos todos en una armoniosa imagen, no cabía duda, lo que buscaban se encontraba debajo de esa tapa.  
En cuanto Lady Sylvanas toco la tapa un rayo choco contra sus dedos, le causo un leve daño, quizá una advertencia, por un momento le pareció que la mujer sonreía en el relieve, volvió a intentar empujar la tapa, el daño fue más elevado pero lo soportó y empujó la tapa pero esta no cedió ni un poco, y la descarga eléctrica le entumeció los dedos.  
- _Mi señora-_ interrumpió una de las Rangers _\- tenga cuidado con eso, déjeme revisar esa trampa._

Ariane lilshadow, una de las confiables Rangers oscuras, era pequeña de estatura, quizá menos de metro sesenta, bajo su capucha verde oscura, grandes risos blancos se asomaban, sus ojos carmesí brillaban por debajo, su complexión delgada, llevaba ropas negras, algo ceñidas con múltiples bolsillos, dos cuchillos en su cintura, era la Rouge más confiable de Sylvanas. Se acercó cautelosa a la tumba.  
- _No te pedí que revisaras por salidas_?-Reprocho Sylvanas mientras se frotaba los dedos.  
- _Perdón mi señora_ -Comentó Ariane, sin dejar su vista de la tapa- _pero no pude hallar salida alguna_.  
La noticia no fue bien acogida por los presentes, mientras sacaba algunas herramientas y examinaba la trampa, no paso mucho cuando fuertes golpes provinieron de la puerta de metal, rápidamente Jessica y dos soldados más se apoyaron en la puerta.  
Jessica Dragshadow con una complexión media pero más alta que Ariane era una guerrera muy confiable, maestra en cualquier cosa con filo o mazo, su cabello casi corto por el cuello tapaba la mitad de su rostro, donde una cicatriz se asomaba a veces, no era que la escondiera solo que ya antes era su estilo de cabello, llevaba múltiples armas en varias partes de su armadura de mayas de acero, negra y ligera no impedía su movimiento: Aun así la puerta comenzó a estremecerse, Sylvanas miro a Ariana que tenía varias herramientas chamuscadas y una mirada de asombro y una sonrisa maniaca y la tapa del ataúd no mostraba ningún signo de haber cedido, Sylvanas entendió que esa mirada era por sus frustración y ganas de matar algo, ya la conocía muy bien, si no fuera por la situación ella estaría mordiendo la trampa hasta desarmarla. Ella era la mejor que conocía en su trabajo, lo que Sylvanas desconcertó el hecho que no pudiera con esta trampa. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un azote fuerte en la puerta que rompió las bisagras y provoco que los soldados retrocedieran evitando la pesada puerta derrumbándose , proyectiles diversos entraron antes que siquiera el polvo se dispersara, todos buscaron cobertura a los lados y detrás de la tumba, menos Sylvanas que evito con gracia los proyectiles y fijo sus ojos carmesí en la puerta donde varios soldados en armaduras escarlatas, se agruparon y formaron y un hombre los comandaban y rápidamente les bloquearon cualquier escape, una mujer con ropas escarlata se adentró en la cámara, era la Alta inquisidora Whitemane, seguida por Mograine, comandante de sus fuerzas.  
En cuanto miro a Sylvanas de pie frente a la cripta sonrió con regocijo.  
- _Veníamos a exterminar una plagas, pero al parecer podremos matar a su origen de una vez por todas-_ Proclamó Whitemane conteniendo sin éxito la mordacidad y placer en sus palabras.  
Sin cruzar palabra alguna dos flechas volaron hacia la inquisidora la cuales una evadió pero la otra le rozo el rostro y una gota de sangre goteo por su mejilla ante el asombro de sus camaradas, pero ella solo sonrió más.  
- _fallando tan fácilmente Sylvanas? Sé que te sienten débil, no es hermosa el Aura de pureza que rodea nuestro monasterio?-_ Rio con el dorso de su mano tapándose la boca con una risa molesta.  
- _Así que era eso!-_ Murmuro Sylvanas con algo de asco en sus palabras aun con el arco en sus manos apuntando a Whitemane con algo de duda en su mirada y su pulso, ahora entendía porque la desventaja tan desmedida, cuando de pronto el comandante Mograine salto y su espada corto en la mano de Sylvanas provocando que soltara el Arco, y algo de sangre salpicara hacia atrás.  
- _Tu Reinado termino reina de las Banshees_ \- grito triunfante el comandante justo de encestar el golpe de gracia ante la mirada incrédula de los Forsakens.  
Fue en ese momento que la habitación comenzó a templar y una luz provino de la tumba, la sangre que había salpicado haba sido evaporada por los rayos de luz que emanaban y los ojos de la mujer se abrieron y su vacías cuencas brillaron en tanto una palabras antiguas hacía eco en todo el lugar.  
 _-"El sello está roto, La reina está en peligro, despierta de tu sueño y cumple tu juramento".  
_ La pesada tapa cayó a un lado de Sylvanas y esta aprovechó la confusión para saltar y salir lejos del alcance de Mograine, la tapa, trazo una grieta profunda en las gradas de piedra y se detuvo a pocos pasos de la inquisidora, el polvo se acento y unos dedos en un guante metálico negro se asomaron por el borde de la tumba, y a continuación un ser se levando de la tumba, al menos casi 2 metros de altura, con una pesada y gruesa armadura de placas, tenía algunos relieves como navajas en las hombreras, guantes y piernas, sus hombreras tenían unos diseños como cabezas de dragón algo afiladas, su peto era como dos piezas triangulares haciendo como un diamante oscuro y de su cintura bajaba unos cintos metálicos con puntas plateadas y su casco era cerrado, con una forma semi-ovalada para atrás, no tenía cara, pero la superficie parecía que era de un cristal oscuro y tenía relieves afilados también, por un momento parecía la cabeza de un dragón si ojos o boca, y esta giro a su alrededor con pesadez, salió de su lecho y camino tranquilamente hasta los intrusos de la Cruzada escarlata, la diferencia de la altura era evidente pero se agachó, por un momento parecía que hacia una reverencia pero en realizada estaba levantando la tapa de su tumba la cual detrás de ella tenía unas agarraderas que afirmo a su mano izquierda, La pesada tapa que Sylvanas no pudo mover, que Ariane no pudo identificar y que era tan pesada que desgarró el suelo era en realidad un escudo inmenso al parecer con fuertes encantamientos y dureza; Lo sostuvo en una mano fácilmente, y se irguió ahora amenazante ante la cruzada, ahora un temor de lo desconocido nació en el grupo, un soldado vencido por el temor gritó y se lanzó atacando, en un pestañeo y con un sonido metálico el soldado desapareció en un borrón rojo, de pronto un fuerte golpe azoto la pared, el escudo del gigante señalaba ahora la pared, todos volvieron a ver dónde una gran mancha de sangre se encontraba, cuyo centro agrietado se encontraba el soldado hundido en la pared, ahora la habitación sucumbió a un silencio sepulcral, pasaron unos momentos antes de que el hombre con la armadura negra bajara el escudo, ante la nueva amenaza el sequito de la Cruzada escarlata dieron un paso atrás, Whitemane salió de sus dudas y ordenó atacarlo, los soldados cargaron contra el hombre y un escudo inmenso se interpuso entre ellos donde la mujer en el bajo relieve sonreía con una expresión maliciosa, cuando una luz cegadora salió del escudo y cegó a los atacantes los cuales el hombre en armadura empujo fácilmente a todo el grupo y los hizo retroceder hasta después de la puerta como una bulto de extremidades, con fuerte golpe con el filo del escudo golpeo el techo ocasionando que se derrumbara el arco de la puerta bloqueando la entrada por completo.  
La escena total solo duro unos momentos y Sylvanas y los Forsakens no salían de su asombro, que era esta criatura que tan fácilmente había repelido los atacantes, El hombre de la armadura se volteó y camino hacia Lady Sylvanas, los Forsakens rápidamente reaccionaron y se interpusieron en el camino, El hombre se detuvo y miro las criaturas en frente de él, con carne semi-podría, facciones faciales algo torcidas pero decisión en sus ojos de morir por su líder, Ariane se intentaba esconder detrás de las sobras de un Forsaken, y Jessica estaba sosteniendo un arma grande de dos manos, listas para atacar, cuando el Hombre se puso el escudo frente a él de lado y su rodilla tocaba el suelo, agachó la cabeza con un gesto solemne, parecía como si un poderoso dragón negro reverenciara a lady Sylvanas.  
 _"-La sangre real de esta tierra ha tocado mi tumba, y ahora eh de jurar lealtad a la corona."  
_ La voz era ronca y profunda, pero sonaba clara pese al casco cerrado, Sylvanas se acercó cautelosa y miro al que pensaba que era solo un soldado, pero por sus ademanes y modales ahora su nueva idea era de un "Caballero".  
- _Tienes un nombre?-_ pregunto Sylvanas.  
El Caballero dudo un momento y levanto la cabeza-  
- _Llamadme Anaxxim, mi lady_ -respondió.  
 _-Remueve tu casco Anaxxim_ \- Ordeno Sylvanas.  
Anaxxim levanto su cabeza mirando a Sylvanas, y guardo silencio, la dama en el escudo nadie noto que hizo una mueca de descontento, levanto su mano derecha hacia su casco pero un fuerte estruendo los interrumpió, lo escombros estaban siendo destruidos y se escuchaban aún más voces, pronto encontrarían su final.  
- _Mi lady, dejaremos esto para después, ahora es la prioridad mía de asegurar su seguridad-  
_ Y diciendo esto se levantó y levanto levemente el escudo y el escudo se separó levemente como si fueran dos piezas dejando un negro vacío donde Anaxxim metió su mano derecha y saco una gema azul del tamaño de un puño y justo cuando los escombros cedieron Anaxxim destrozo la gema en su mano con gran fuerza y los de la Cruzada escarlata solo vieron un brillo azul y los Forsakens ya habían desaparecido, Whitemane crujió sus dientes con rabia por haber perdido tan valiosa presa y maldijo mil veces al caballero de armadura negra que le privo de su dulce victoria, y juró vengarse.

Segundos después un brillo azul se deslumbro a la orilla de un lago cercano al pueblo en ruinas de Brill, los 4 Forsakens, Ariane, Jessica y Sylvanas se encontraban algo mareados, y notaron que ya Anaxxim estaba mirando al lago y su escudo estaba en su espalda sobresaliendo un poco detrás de su cabeza, se agachó y tomo un poco de arena de la orilla y la deslizo por los dedos de sus guantes, y miro el paisaje: era oscuro, la vida se veía decadente y podrida, el suelo era ahora como muerto y la fauna se veía como si fuera mutantes o putrefactas criaturas, y aun así por algún motivo un aire de nostalgia lo rodeó.  
- _Estas no son las tierras que recuerdo-_ se lamentó y miro al su mano con algo de arena aun.  
-Ha _n pasado muchas…. cosas-_ Respondió Sylvanas con algo de amargura en su voz.  
 _-Bueno hay mucho que hacer_ \- y diciendo eso volvió a introducir su mano en el escudo, parecía más un bolsillo que otra cosa y saco algunas cosas: una silla plegable, una sombrilla muy grande, un pequeño maletín y una caña de pescar, a continuación se sentó tranquilo a pescar ante la mirada incrédula de los Forsakens y de Sylvanas, y en un breve momento el anzuelo picó.


End file.
